Complete
by Taeng
Summary: Shinkenger. As they are about to part for the final time, Chiaki decides to tell Kotoha how he feels. Chiaki/ Kotoha


_**A/N: **_Well, after a lot of months, I'm finally back. Sorry for the delay, but I've had really bad writer's block. Nothing's been inspiring me to write. Also, sorry that this isn't an update to one of my on-going stories, but I had to write this while I had it in my head.

Also, special thanks to Hallwings (if they read this), for telling me to start writing again.

So, here's my newest story. It's a Shinkenger, Chiaki/ Kotoha one. Hope you enjoy it.

_**Complete**_

Chiaki stood in the garden of the Shiba household. This was it, they were leaving. He'd never have another chance. He picked up one of the kendo sticks that were lying against the veranda. He swished it up and down, thinking. If he didn't tell her now, he may never see her again. He wouldn't have another opportunity.

"Still practising?" A voice called.

Chiaki lowered the stick and turned to see Kotoha standing on the veranda, smiling. "What, this? No." He replied, putting the stick back with the others. "Just something to pass the time."

"I see." Kotoha sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. "It's going to be strange. Not being here, practising, see Tono-tachi."

"Yeah," Chiaki agreed sitting next to her. A memory suddenly flashed through his mind, the last time they were sat here, together, their minds filled with uncertainty. Back then he had tried to cheer her up by making fun of Takeru, but now, he wasn't too sure of what to say or do.

"Chiaki?"

"Mmm."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

Chiaki turned to face her and saw that her beautiful, almond-shaped eyes were filled with tears. He felt his heart sink at the sight. He fought to bring his mouth into a convincing smile and said, "Of course we will. We're a family now remember, so I'm sure everyone will want to meet up again real soon."

"Really?" Kotoha asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Really," Chiaki replied. Seeing that she still didn't seem convinced, he added, "I promise. I promise that we will definitely meet up really soon. And if no-one can make it, then I'll just drag them all to you."

Kotoha laughed slightly.

"What? I'll make sure that they're all there!" Chiaki said, defiantly.

Kotoha shook her head, smiling. "It's not that," she said. "It's the thought of you dragging Takeru and Ryuunosuke to see me. It's quite a funny picture."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Chiaki smiled.

They sat like that for a few minutes, watching the sunset and listening to the bird calls, neither of them saying anything. Chiaki was struggling with what to say to her. He knew she would be leaving soon and despite what he had just told her, he wasn't too convinced that they'd meet again. He had to tell her now. He took a deep breath, and swallowed.

"Kotoha," he began.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, tilting her head slightly.

"There's something I need-"

He was unable to complete the sentence, as the door slide open and a Kuroko appeared. He knelt down next to Kotoha and whispered something in her ear.

"Arigato," she said and the Kuroko left. "Chiaki, I'm sorry," she said, standing up, "but I have to go now."

Chiaki stood up with her. "Really?"

"Yes. My sister, she's waiting."

"I understand, but, but there's something I need to tell you, that you need to know." He stared directly into her eyes, watching the confusion and wonder form in them. "I have to tell you now before you leave."

"What is it?" Kotoha asked, worried.

"Oh, it's not serious. Well, I mean it's important serious, not serious serious."

"Chiaki, what are you on about?"

He turned away from her and jumped off the veranda. This was it. He had to tell her now, but he didn't know what to say. His mind was a total blank.

"Chiaki," Kotoha placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her gentle touch sparked him into action. He turned, facing her. "I love you," he blurted out.

"Is that it?" Kotoha asked. "I love you too."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I love all you guys."

"Oh," Chiaki replied, disheartened. He turned away from her, not wanting her to see how sad and disappointed he felt. "That's not what I meant," he said sadly, missing the look of surprise and happiness that filled Kotoha's face. Before she could say anything, Chiaki continued, "But I guess I'm not surprised you don't love me the way I love you. I mean Takeru is better and stronger than me, so I shouldn't be surprised that you love him."

Kotoha walked round so that she was facing him. "Of course I love Takeru," she said. Chiaki lowered his head, unable to look at her. "I love him like a brother," she then added. Kotoha placed her hand on Chiaki's cheek and bent her head slightly, so that she was looking into his eyes. "But you," she continued, "I'm in love with you."

Chiaki lifted his head and looked at her, his sadness turning into happiness. "Really?" He smiled.

"Really," Kotoha replied, stroking his cheek lightly with her thumb.

They smiled at each other.

"So," Kotoha said, "are you going to kiss me?"

Chiaki smiled even more, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. He pulled back slightly tilting his head and then kissed her more passionately, both of them closing their eyes. They broke apart, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I have to ask you something," Kotoha said. "Why me? Why are you in love with me?"

"Because you're amazing and beautiful. I can't help but love you," Chiaki replied. "My turn. Why do you love me?"

"Because I feel like you complete me. You make me feel whole and I can't imagine being apart from you," Kotoha said, staring into his eyes, "even though we're about to be," she added sadly.

"Not necessarily," Chiaki said.

Kotoha looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't I come with you."

"What? But what your education. I thought you were going back to University."

"You're more important than that. I can go whenever I want."

"Really?"

"Kotoha, I haven't been more sure."

"OK. Yes!" Kotoha laughed, leaning up to kiss Chiaki again, before he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her back.

From a distance, two of their colleagues watched the couple, smiling.

"Our confession should have been something like that," Mako said, turning her head to look at her companion.

"I'm happy for them," Takeru replied.

"It's nice that he's going with her."

"You mean nice, like how you're staying with me?" Takeru asked.

"Of course," Mako said, wrapping her arms around him, turning back to watch their friends.

_**A/N:**_

There it is, my first completed story for, what seems like ever, so I hope it was worth the wait.

The ending with Takeru and Mako is for my friend Stacey, aka CrystalProductions27, who is a huge Takeru/Mako fan, whereas I'm a Chiaki/ Kotoha fan.

_**Song:**_ **Complete**

_**Artist:**_ **SNSD/ Girl's Generation**

This is the song that inspired this story and I had to listen to them on repeat, to keep this story going.


End file.
